Walk Away
by Brad C
Summary: CHAP 1 - Please Read & Review. His past is a nightmare. For those he cares cannot help for he must fight alone. He must stay strong in order to move on.


**Title:** Walk Away  
**Description:** Angst, Dark, Violence, Death?  
**Disclaimers 1:** Copyright© By Kazuya Minekura  
**Disclaimers 2:** Walk Away© By Buzzlip  
  
**Author's Note:** The original idea came from Pervasive Threnody and it's taken to another level - thanks to her I wouldn't have written it in the first place. Some snips scenes are from role-playing with Alias with our little story. The rests was basically developed on it's own while the author is in some angst mood. You get the idea...

* * *

The Rasetsunyo chamber echoed with pure silence, but only the sounds of soft breathing and trailing footsteps could be heard. The prince was alone in the room. He stood grounded onto the floor as he continued glancing upwards at the sealed figured. His expression left nothing but sadness, anger and humiliation. The days had never been the same. Every day he would deal with the hardships and trying to survive under the grasp of his stepmother, but the worst was being in the hands of the bastard doctor, who would absolutely anything... Anything he pleases.   
  
"Onii-chan!" The giggling sounds calling him from his half sister.   
  
"Lirin?"   
  
The prince turned his head around. No one was there, but an empty motionless room. He was hearing voices unconditionally inside his head. Kougaiji closed his eyes shaking his head back and forth with light giggle lurching from the insides his stomach. He sighed heavily and staggered around the chamber some more as he decides what to do next later on.   
  
He then found himself sitting quietly against one of the large pillar with knees tightly tucked in and arms wrapping around them; his long achromatic fabric softly cushioned the coldness of floor. His head sank between his arms as he thought about what happened to him couple days ago. Or something horrible that might happen to him later during the day. His mind left with more than just confusion, but among other things. He was a prince with a reputation, but his mind felt he no longer has such position.  
  
"Kougaiji..." The voiced glides his name as she said it.   
  
The prince looked up and swings his head towards the pitch of the sound. He gritted his teeth knowing it his stepmother would be hovering around at this time without notice to look for him and possibly giving lectures about the importance of the scripture, what has to be done about them or why hasn't he defeated Sanzo and his measly followers? Gyokumen stood between the opened corridors with her head tilt up high and icily glares glancing down upon him; her arms crossed elegantly above her chest with her shine of superiority.   
  
The Empress slurred the words between her lips. "There you are my prince..."  
  
She continued. "The doctor would like to see you about your wounds..." Her narrow eyes, continuously watches him from a far. The prince stood up from where he had been crouching. He then walks forward directly where the empress has been standing. Kougaiji maintained a good distant apart from her, just to prevent having her demonic hands from ever touching him again. He still has never forgotten about the last time, when he was fazed with both shock and agony at both of the empress and the bastard doctor as to be conducted as an experiment.   
  
Kougaiji's eyes narrowed the floor. "I'll be on my away." He answered dryly.  
  
The prince trotted swiftly past his stepmother with his hands clenching into fists from waist below; he hoped some day he'd strike her down with them and good. Gyokumen glanced back directly at him with her dark subtle eyes. Her face was plastered with intense amusement dancing in her eyes and a twisted smile that curved up her lips. She knew that Kougaiji could never be slipped from her hands anytime soon. The empress lifted up one of her hand, covering slightly part of her mouth as she then let out a loud taunting witch laughter harmonizing throughout the entire room. Gyokumen mused some more as she then left.   
  
Kougaiji strolled along the stretched hallways, passing through several the large corridors and into the laboratorial chambers. He entered one the dark rooms with light blue monitor screens reflecting against the silver-metallic walls. Nii Jyeni was typing away on his research computer from the far side as he hears the pacing steps walking towards him. "Ah... Yes... If it isn't the Young Prince..." He sneered with his playful words as the nicotine hanged from the one side of his mouth.   
  
The prince stopped within his tracks.   
  
"I see that you have gotten orders from your mother?" The doctor swung his head side ways towards Kougaiji's direction. He got up from his chair grabbing his most favourite expressionless smiling bunny doll from the side of his desk and then tucks it underneath his right arm, carrying with it on its sides. Nii Jyeni used his left hand removing the cigarette from his lips and crushing it deeply into the ashtray.   
  
Kougaiji's turns his head to one side, slightly lowered between his shoulders and his eyes continuously wonder the darkness of floors. It was the second time he had fell vulnerably into the trap, when the doctor made his move on his on him outside the chambers. It was another one of his inventions; this time it was only a tiny chip that did most of his dirty works. He tried to fight back, but weakened by the device that somehow the bastard placed in him. He attempted to strangle the man, but he was shoved hard against the floor, while blood sputter from his lips from his insides.   
  
"Is something the matter, prince?" Nii Jyeni chirped in a graceful tone.   
  
Nothing.  
  
The doctor then walks towards the prince in slow pacing steps, as he gets closer in ranged of his favourite puppet. He takes his free hand gliding upwards to the prince's face with his three fingers trailing the bottom of his chin and between his lips. "Don't touch me!" He snarled, using his demon hand swatting away the touching fingers.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Nii Jyeni glanced at him with excitement in his eyes, as he then takes another step closer with their bodies' inches from another. Kougaiji froze in his spot as he now, being ambushed again. The doctor takes his hand lifting up the prince's chin into his eyes. "See you can't escape." He grinned with pleasure.   
  
"I... Said... Don't touch me!"

To Be Continued... 


End file.
